


[Podfic] A Logical Proposition

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Community: podfic_project, F/F, Femslash, Length: 0-5 Minutes, POV Female Character, Podfic, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna had never done it with a Vulcan before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Logical Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Logical Proposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134793) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/ALogicalPropositioncover_zpsba27d763.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:04:33

 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/699x5n4f4znkco2yw7jf) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/f97vuruaz5qblrifdczk)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for KISSES fest ( [A Peck on the Lips](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/11503.html)) at [podfic_project ](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/)in celebration of International Femslash Day 2011.


End file.
